Legacy of Artemis
by Dark Shadows aka Shade
Summary: Five boys just trying to live, A girl that is alone in the world searching for a reason to live. These six all walk down seprate paths to get to there goals, but there happens to be only one winding road
1. Legend

THE LEGEND  
  
  
  
There are many aspects of the moon. There is light that shines through all of the darkness. There are also the shadows that are everywhere. Each of these aspects had a goddess; Selene was the goddess of the light of the moon, and Hectate who is the dark and shadows. But I do not wish to tell a tale of them I wish to tell you of the balance and she who was neither and both. This woman, more a girl really, went on a journey of the soul and within her she found something that not even the fates could comprehend. She could be infinitely kind or cruel. She could be forbidding or welcoming. She could be peace or battle. This is her story, but of course it did not always begin like this no. This tale began with that of a goddess.  
  
  
  
Many years ago in the time of the beginning when humans walked the earth, a coven of sorceress' came together every full moon to give there thanks to their mother Selene. This goddess that they believe their magic came from. They all had very different talents, some were able to heal, while others could create, and yet others who could use their magic in battle. There were only twelve woman at this time that could do use these powers and yet they were honored and respected for being the chosen of mother moon.  
  
But they ignored Hectate and she grew angered. She looked to her familiars; she unlike her sister did not have cats as familiars but wolves. This goddess was not evil as the people believed, and she knew that they feared her. So instead of killing them she gave them a curse, they are the cursed. She sent down her wolves and they bit only six of the twelve.  
  
The other six were managed to escape and so they hated Hectate for what she had done to their sisters. So because of their hatred on the next dark moon she once again told her pets to bite the girls but this time what they got was not the curse of their sisters but they became the damned. They were to only be able to live on the blood of their peoples that they had once so diligently protected.  
  
The cursed ran through the night killing the very humans that they had healed, had protected and fought with. The damned tried to control their urges to feed but they only caused whole towns to be demolished. And so this continued both in misery and as they learned they found that they could make more of themselves so that they would not grow lonely.  
  
And so the legend that started a chain of events that would change, fate, destiny, and the world. 


	2. Who is Left?

Chapter 1: Who is Left?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My father left me when I was sixteen; he died in a train wreck on his way home from work. My mother and I worked together after that to raise Shingo my younger brother. My best friends though they brought me a destiny that I never wanted I still love them. I though kept secrets from them things that I will never get a chance to tell them. But they to left me not a year after my father's death.  
  
  
  
  
  
My mother was sick with tuberculosis and so I helped out as mush as I could with my mother being stuck in bed now. My brother and I went to school everyday and I had a job at the arcade weekdays and weekends. But now to are they gone. Gone like everyone else in my life. They all died because I was foolish enough to love them.  
  
  
  
When I walked up the walkway to our two-story house I felt something, something wrong that was in the air around us. My innocent brother ran with abandon into the house before I could say or do anything to stop him. I heard a scream of terror inside the house. I ran, my heart pounded and blood left my face making it pale. But what was that compared to the terror I felt. I knew in my heart then that I would loose him and that I had already lost my mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hesitantly opened my front door; it silently creaked but just enough to startle me. I stepped in and I looked towards the floor noticing muddy paw- prints lead a trail up the stairs. Silent as I could I cautiously made my way up them, I reached the top and what I saw forced me to muffle a scream. Grief welled inside of me and I did not know if I could go on. There in front of me was my dead mother. She was laying on the bed her face a mask of terror. Her throat looked like it had been torn by two sets of sharp fangs. The pale of her now lifeless face reminded me of a ghost.  
  
  
  
When I looked down to the floor I saw Shingo he was literally ripped apart. His throat and chest were gaping open and oozing his life's blood. A part of me wished that I could bleed like that. But it was not to be so. I have blood very different then that of normal peoples. Mine goes from black silver and a blending of the two. I found that when there is a new moon I bleed pure black, yet when a full moon comes I bleed pure silver. The day's in-between my blood slowly changes from dark to light and the cycle continues on and on.  
  
  
  
Footsteps and the padding of paws on the carpeted floor alert me to the presence of the five behind me. But when I turn there are only five boys but somehow they are different. I throw myself at them ready to tear them limb from limb. But I cannot for in my grief I try and turn into a large cat and forgetting that only yesterday it was the new moon rendering me unable to attain that form. When one of the five turns into a wolf he jumps me slamming me back into a wall, with the combination of that and over- exerting the transformation with no results I was fast falling in to unconsciousness, I was only aware enough to see the golden haired boy stop the other boy and save my life.  
  
Questions ran through my head, who is left?  
  
  
  
  
  
The only one I found was no one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
I hope you like this chapter I am very sorry if this is a little to slow for some o you but I promise that soon these stories will start to pick up.  
  
  
  
SHADE 


	3. Twins of Destiny

Hello to my readers! For all who are wondering what are these creatures I will tell you if the clues in the legend are not enough. The damned are vampires, Hectate damned them for denouncing her as even a goddess. The cursed are werewolves; they were the first to get bitten because they did not revere her, as they should. If anyone has any questions do not hesitate to ask. Also werewolves as well as vampires are immortal in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up in a bed different from my own. Where am I? Thoughts swirled in my mind. The fragments of memory left tears running down my face before I finally succumbed to becoming that which I had been fighting since the death of my friends. I became detached, cold. I looked at what I was wearing and frowned. I still wear the same shirt as before.  
  
  
  
The shirt was white and I wore dark blue jeans. I thought of all the lives I failed to save all the innocents that were no more because of me, no I can no longer where white. My t-shirt changes in to a black tank top with little fanfare with my thoughts.  
  
  
  
I cautiously open my door I had to find out where I am. There were long hallways and I found myself getting lost. I heard voices coming from a room not to far from where I am wandering. I silently using the grace of my cat form glided through the door. I heard snippets of conversation before they all looked up to see me. Two of them looked at me and I felt there guilt like it was my own (pardon the pun but you will eventually get it), the other three looked at me with cold detachment, silent apology and an aloofness that seemed to carry disdain.  
  
  
  
"I see." I said my cryptic remark catching their interest even as I move to walk out the door.  
  
A blur of movement that caught my attention had I been human I would not have seen. "You are not leaving this room just yet little girl." A cold ruthless monotone voice spoke.  
  
  
  
"Please miss would you have a seat on the couch?" a polite voice that reminded me of an aristocrat gently asked while his friend openly demanded.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I suppose I could." I turned to the boy with Prussian blue eyes that reminded me of shards of ice, "You would do well to learn when around me to rephrase your demands into polite questions." I told him before turning on my heel and sauntering over to the couch to sit between the two that felt remorse and guilt so openly.  
  
  
  
"Miss May I inquire as to your name?"  
  
  
  
"I am called many things and yet I do not know all of them, so I ask that you call me Ren."  
  
  
  
"Ren it is then babe." The one with the long braid said cheerfully, trying to mask his unease. I looked into his aura and found what I thought I would. He was a werewolf, one of the cursed, one of those that is to roam the land forever as something that does not belong.  
  
  
  
"You have adopted the slang of this century rather well for being hundreds of years old."  
  
  
  
They all looked at me in wonder and suspicion. The braided one lifted his head and as if he was a wolf and tried to take in my sent, I put my hand in front of his face to make his job easier. His eyes widened before they closed. He inhaled audibly and curiously he looked back up.  
  
  
  
"You smell human but there is something else about you that is off."  
  
  
  
"Yes I suppose there is. But I do not tell any strangers my secrets." I said off handedly.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me miss but I am Quatre and the one sitting next to you is Duo, the vampire that has black hair is Wufei, the one with green eyes is Tr-"  
  
  
  
"Triton yes I know."  
  
  
  
"No lady my name is Trowa."  
  
  
  
"Yes well with the memory loss I can see how it changed.  
  
  
  
"Ah... and might you be Odin?" I said and cold Prussian blue eyes stared into mine but nothing was revealed.  
  
  
  
"I have not been called by that name in over 600 years. I am Heero lady."  
  
  
  
"The twins of fate well met. I was wondering when I would meet you."  
  
  
  
Flashes of my family went before my eyes and I curled up on the couch any thoughts of my family invade my mind. Silent tears of guilt ran down my face. I felt guilt for not helping them when they were alive, guilt that I could not heal them, and guilt for something unknown.  
  
  
  
I fell into a fitful sleep and vaguely felt the pull of a dream that was truly a memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Would this nightmare I call life ever end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Tell me if you like it and if it needs some changes  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Shade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Important Question the sooner you read t...

I am working on the next chapter for this story and I was wondering if you all would do me a gigantic favor should Wufei be a Werewolf or a vampire?  
  
Duo = Werewolf  
  
Hiiro-Odin = Werewolf  
  
Trowa-Triton =Werewolf  
  
Quatre = Vampire  
  
Wufei = ? Please vote. If you come up with something totally different yet coincides with the story such as making him a different were- then I would be willing to do so. 


End file.
